Viva la Vida
by AndiCarnegie
Summary: Long ago, a member of the Quileute tribe passed ancient knowledge down to a group of children from the south. They, in turn, passed it along to their children. The proof can be seen in Jacey Andrews, a young Shasta girl torn away from her family, but still bent on protecting the people she loves. Will she accept the Cullens or try to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

My family wasn't rich. My mom wasn't anything special. My sisters, there were three. I wasn't the smartest. I wasn't the strongest. Or the funniest. I certainly wasn't the prettiest. So why was I chosen? I was just Jacey, a simple writer. Or, to quote my favorite author and inspiration, "Me? I'm the King of the Twentieth Century. I'm the boogeyman, the villain. The black sheep of the family." The more I think on it, the more fitting it seems. Out of every generation in every family, one is chosen. Out of many, there is one. Us, the rejects, the dark sheep of the flock, we are cast out and made to live on our own. They pretend nothing has changed, but everything has. My Pride, they became my everything. Until it was torn away. Then everything changed.

It began on a Shasta reservation in southern Oregon. My sisters, Annie, Hazel , and Beth were packing the moving truck while I once again begged my mother to let me stay.

"Mom," I said desperately. "Please. You have to let me stay. Bradley, Jason, Hylla and Peter, they need me."

"Your friends will be fine without you." She sounded utterly exasperated, but I didn't care. They weren't just my friends; they were my family. We needed each other. "Jacey, just get in the car." She sounded tired, like a woman who couldn't be bothered with such trivial things. Peter shot me a concerned look as he loaded the last box on the truck. "Say good bye, just don't take too long. Your sisters are already ready to go. They said good bye yesterday." I quickly closed the gap between Peter and myself, crushing him in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jace." He said in a hoarse whisper. The others watched from a distance, respecting the sanctity of that moment.

"You too, Peter." I choked back a sob. The others descended now, knowing we had little time together before my departure.

"Good bye Jacey." Bradley eyes looked unusually bright, like they were brimming with tears. I ignored it, as I knew he would want me to. Bradley would never want anyone to know that he wasn't as tough emotionally as physically. Jason didn't seem to be in any better condition. Hylla, my dear best friend, looked as if she dare not speak.

"Don't say good bye," I choked out. "Good bye means going away and going away means forgetting." It struck me how pathetic my voice sounded: broken and struck with sorrow.

"You won't be going away; not really." Hylla tapped the side of her head. "Built in unlimited calling." She forced out a smile that looked so fake I almost busted out laughing. Almost.

"Together forever, remember?" Jason held up his palms, the ones that were identical to our own. I linked my hands with theirs.

"Always." Hylla looked at each of us in turn.

"Family." I closed my eyes and poured out what I was unable to put in to words. I could feel the distress radiating from them.

"Jacey!" Annie called my name from the passenger seat of my mom's silver Honda.

"See you guys later?" I smiled weakly and they squeezed my hands. As I ran to join my sisters, I could hear their voices ringing in my head. But standing above all the others, was that of Peter.

"I love you, Jace." I looked back as we drove away and I saw the pain on his face.

"I love you too, Peter."

Chapter One

The house was small, to say the least. Not that our old one wasn't. But this one, the one we rented from a man named Mr. Rogers (like seriously?!), was definitely in the cottage area of the size spectrum. It had a cute sort of charm, with a waist-high stone wall with a tiny iron gate. The house itself was white with a grey roof. The window panes were a bright red.

"Clearly this man had exquisite taste." Hazel scoffed sarcastically. Personally, I would have thought it was great if I wasn't going to be living there, but this was coming from the girl who thought that hoodies were acceptable in every situation. Fashion and style weren't really my thing.

It was a two bedroom house, one bedroom for my mom, one for my sisters and I. I was a little worried when I saw the miniscule size of the living room and kitchen, but the room wasn't that bad. There were four beds built in to the wall to make more space, an old fashioned writing desk, a large dresser, and a relatively spacious closet. It was the beds though, that I couldn't get over. They were set up like bunk beds, one on top of each other, with a ladder in the middle, also set in to the wall. It was fabulous, like someone had just cut out little spaces for beds.

Beth and Hazel chose the two bottom beds, not wanting to climb up and down ladders. Obviously they were too good for that. Annie had the bed across from mine, which was fine with me; she was the one I was closest to. I went to work, pinning up some of my favorite pictures. Jason, Bradley, Hylla Peter and I at Jason's birthday party; that time we all went to the beach, last Christmas when we took a picture in front of a giant Christmas tree, my copy of The Japanese Bridge at Giverny by Claude Monet. The picture of me and Peter smiling on a log, roasting marshmallows. The same things I had on my walls at home.

Everything would be so different here. Like school. I wouldn't have any of my friends, any familiar teachers, or even a familiar building. I hated new things. If I hadn't already said it, I despise change. When you're like me, there are no constants. No constants but your people. Now even that was gone. Now we had moved outside of some weird town in Northern Washington called Forks. _They_ were here. I could tell already. But there were many. And if I needed help there was no longer anyone to come to my assistance. Yes, we were made to fight alone, but one could not take on, how many was that? Seven? Eight? We were not built to take on that many alone. That's why there were multiple chosen. I wondered if another would be chosen now that I could not protect the tribe. But even above the ticks roaming the forest, or my tribe's vulnerability, there was another scent. It was mildly familiar, and slightly similar to my own and the smell of my siblings. This smell though, was less like fresh mountain air and the pine trees that braved the biting cold wind, and more of a woodsy smell. More like moss and the bark of trees.

"Mom, I'm going for a quick walk." I yelled as I walked out the door. The rest of my family was in the living room, taking up independent quiet activities in their version of "family time".

"Be back before dark!" I knew she cared about me, but the stress of the move and having to raise four teenage girls by herself often got to her. She was tired, and I knew I rarely helped ease her struggles. But hey, I had problems too. I hid behind the thick foliage, of which there was plenty, and stripped down to my underwear. I bought it cheap for a reason: in my line of work, it didn't last. And I felt the change happen. My vision improved twenty-fold. Even in the already waning light of the day, my surroundings were as clear as during the clearest afternoon. I could feel my now incredibly lithe and strong body as I prowled in to the forest. I could hear the deer trotting through the underbrush, the rabbits nibbling delicately at the plants, the flap of every bird's wings; and not one of them knew I was here. Such were the perks of being a cat. Never was there a more graceful or a more deadly creature. I flicked my tail and licked my chops. Time for the hunt. The powerful, sickly sweet smell of the Apotamkin permeated the air and burned my nostrils. Our tribe had previously been oblivious to the beautiful demons of the night until a man from the north came down and told us. He taught us how to merge our souls with those of animals to protect ourselves and taught us the word: Apotamkin. What now most people would refer to as a vampire. We never called them that. Vampire conjured up images of Dracula and Nosferatu skulking around castles in Romania. These creatures were much too sinister for that sweet childhood fantasy. They were killers.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Focus, Jacey. There was work to do. I isolated the woodsy smell: it was sweet and comforting, like a fire on a cold night. I prowled through the darkening woods until I found it. The smell. Staring back at me was a wolf. Not an ordinary wolf, in the same sense that I was not an ordinary panther. It was larger, more fearsome. More deadly. My ears perked up and I heard them. Many, so many, running to this location. I might be able to fight one, but eight? No, no, no. That was not possible. Even with the others there, I doubted we could have won. Wolves, when working together, are unbeatable. Cats are meant to work alone. They were coming quickly and I intended to make it to Christmas. I took the cat way out. I climbed the nearest tree and didn't stop until I knew I was high enough to be safe. The wolves circled below, snarling like monsters. I called out to them mentally. If they smelled like us, maybe they worked like us.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" I cried desperately. One of the largest wolves, one with fur the color of hot chocolate paused. The other wolves, too, paused after a moment. He was speaking to them. I heard the voice of a teenage boy in my head.

"Who are you?" He sounded wary, and his voice had mildly threatening undertones. I tried to remember the stories the elders told us. Were there other tribes that could perform The Change? What was it the man from the north was able to do?

"I'm Jacey Andrews." They all stared at me; some growled; some merely looked curious.

"What business do you have here?" His voice was rough.

"No business. I live here. I was investigating the strange smell you and your pack radiate." The largest wolf stared hard at me, then turned to his pack. Once again communicating messages I couldn't hear. One of them, a relatively small sandy wolf, the one I had first encountered, shifted back. He was a relatively young looking teenage boy with tan skin and dark, messy hair.

"You got Sam?" He said to the cocoa wolf. It nodded its massive head. "Carlisle!" the boy yelled. "Dr. Cullen! Will you come here?" What? Who could possibly hear him out hear? Then it hit me. It was so strong I nearly lost me grip on my branch. It burned so terribly my vision blurred as my eyes watered. He appeared in the clearing, pale and beautiful. A scream escaped from behind my fangs and I pounced.

The tick threw me, almost gently, off of him, and backed away. And then the wolves descended. I sprang back to my feet, but it wasn't long before I was on my back again, two of the wolves pinning me down. I shrieked and twisted my body, but to no avail. There was no escaping. There was no overpowering the pack; they were too strong. I heard and smelled more wolves joining the others. I was finished. The Apotamkin moved to stand above me.

"Are you alright?" He looked concerned, but I assumed he was mocking me before he tried to snap my neck. "I apologize if I hurt you. Who are you?" I snarled in response. "Are you able to understand her?" The wolves shook their heads. They could only hear me when I let them. "Edward!" Seconds later, another one appeared; this one even more beautiful than the first. It almost hurt my eyes to look at them.

"Carlisle?"

"Will you interpret for me?" The second mosquito nodded.

"I told the others to stay behind," he said. "I didn't want Bella to get hurt." The blond nodded like accepted and expected this decision, then turned back to me.

"What's your name?" The bronze haired one studied me as I growled. He chuckled slightly.

"I don't think you want me to translate that."

"Please," he said, his eyes concerned. "I can't help you unless you're civil and cooperative." He said with worry. If I was human I would have rolled my eyes. The other Apotamkin, Edward, scoffed.

"As if I would ever help _you_. Just go ahead and kill me, you bloodsucker. I'm telling you nothing." He said it in an emotionless voice and my blood ran cold. Could he hear my thoughts? He looked me straight in the eye. "Yes." I froze, then struggled all the more, my shrieks echoing around the forest.

"Maybe you should let her go." Carlisle suggested. He looked tortured. Good. Damned Demon. Edward shook his head.

"If they release her she'll only attack you again." He looked back at me. "How about this: Quil and Embry will let you go if you phase back to your human form." I growled lightly and did my best to look at him like he was crazy. Not exactly something pumas are proficient at. "I assure you, no one will see you. Here" He unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over me. The smell made me want to gag, but I phased back anyway. There was no way I could be any more vulnerable anyway. I wrapped the shirt around me and buttoned it up. Thankfully, he was much taller than I was and it was like a short dress on me.

"Who are you?" He tried to look polite, but it was difficult to get that feeling with the wolf in human form standing by my like he thought I would claw their eyes out. Please. Cats go for the neck.

"I'm Jacey." I stared stonily back at him and a jolt went through my body. His eyes, their eyes, were golden. Golden. Not red, not black. "How about this," I said, staring at the strange creatures before me. "For every question I answer, you have to answer one too." They exchanged glances, then nodded. "You can go first."

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved here, with my family. I smelled the wolves, and I didn't know what they were. So I investigated." Edward sniffed the air.

"You do smell different from the wolves. Cleaner." I almost laughed.

"My turn. Why are your eyes yellow?" This seemed to be the pivotal question, for everything fell silent. The little wolf was the first to speak.

"They're good vampires. They eat animals, not people." As I turned to him, I could feel disgust distorting my features.

"You fool. There are no good vampires." I phased and dared and wolf to try to follow me. None did.

**How do you like it so far? A little bit different than my other story. And if you read that, I promise it'll be updated soon. I lost my flash drive ****L** **Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought!**

**Andi**

**Note: I came up with this idea a couple years ago before I read Breaking Dawn, so Bella is a vampire, but Nessie doesn't exist. Sorry, for anyone that loves Nessie, she just didn't fit! **

**P.S. Anyone who knows where I got a lot of my names is a winner, along with anyone who knows who Jacey talked about in the beginnign and what the quote is from.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No. I'm not going. No." I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to budge. Annie grabbed my arm and tried to pull me forward. A year or so ago that would have worked, but not anymore. I was the strongest now, the most athletic. That used to be Annie. But hey. Sometimes being a mystical feline has its advantages.

"Jace. You have to go in, you know you do. It's required by law. And you'll make new friends, I know you will! You're so nice!" I glared at her. "Okaaay, maybe you're not so nice. But people like you! I mean, look at Hylla and Jason! Look at Peter!" The glare became more vicious. "Okay, I get it, bad thing to bring up. But it'll be fine, I promise. We can even sit together at lunch. Pleease? I don't want to be late!" Hazel and Beth had already gone inside, but Annie had stayed behind to try to get me to come in. I deflated. I had a soft spot for my little sister.

"Fine. But I'm not coming back tomorrow." I warned.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "And yes you are!" She walked quickly and enthusiastically in to the school and I walked unhappily behind her. This was going to be a long and truly awful day. I could feel it.

My prediction, it seemed was coming true. A lot of the girls here seemed to not think that jeans, converse, zip up hoodies and handmade leather bracelets weren't exactly in style. Why they cared, I'm not really sure, but I got some pretty some pretty strange looks. But by far the worst thing happened in my sixth bell which, regrettably, was Physics. I hate Physics. And some dumb bitch had the nerve to ask me if I used to go to the school on the reservation because I didn't look familiar. I swear to God, I nearly slapped her in the face. Unfortunately for me and fortunately for her, Mr. Blackburn walked in just as I was about to destroy her face. She was lucky. But based on the look on her face, she wouldn't be trying that anytime soon. And if she did… Well let's just say Peter wasn't there to remind me to keep my temper. I wouldn't have phased, of course. That's not a problem I have. I do, however, have a problem with not beating people up, but I've always had that problem.

So when I got home that afternoon, I was in a horrible mood. My sisters were bubbling and chatting like usual and I was glowering. Like usual. So I did what I always do when I need to blow off some steam. I pulled on a tank grey top over the sports bra I was already wearing (I hated real bras), put on a pair of purple Nike running shorts, threw my hair up in a ponytail, and laced up my favorite pair of Puma's (ironic, huh?).

"Mom! I'm going for a run!" I yelled, trying to rush to the door before she could see me but still not act like I was trying to leave quickly.

"Oh no you're not." She stood in front of the door, glowering while holding her wooden cooking spoon. "Not like that, you're not. Young lady it is _November_. You are wearing shorts and a tank top. Not acceptable."

"Mother," I groaned. "I'll be running. I don't want to get too hot and end up losing my clothes. I'll be fine. _Please_. Plus, you know I run hot." She glared for a moment, then relented.

"if you get sick it's your fault. And you come home the minute you get cold, you hear? And be home by dinner, you were nearly late last night." I nod and yes ma'am my way out the door until I felt the cool air on my skin. That's when I started running. I stuck to the road to avoid encountering those wolves and to make sure I found my way back in time. I don't normally pay attention to where I run.

I used to love running. I did track in junior high all the way up to my freshman year. Then when I was a sophomore, I was training in the early fall with my coach and some other girls for shot and the two mile run. In was pretty good, I'm not going to lie, but one day when I practicing suddenly I could throw a million times farther than before. I beat the school record easily. I could run faster without getting tired. One of the girls I was training with used to be number one in the league for the two mile. I outstripped her easily. Needless to say, she was not pleased. My coach, on the other hand, was thrilled. He had visions of regionals, of state, even of one of his students being in the Olympics. I shared his dream. I was decent at track, but Annie was the athletic one. She played volleyball, basketball, and she ran sprints for track. I was never best. And the idea of being the best, was intoxicating. The elders had other ideas.

Two days later I changed for the first time. It was a horrifying experience, but I got over it. I was happy. After all, I was the new track star. The softball coach was begging me to play. That was when I was called before the elders. The curse had skipped a generation, so the only other cougar left was kind of old. When they found out I was planning on doing track, they completely shut me down.

"No Jacey," they said. "It's unfair and it will raise suspicion. They'll try to drug test you and discover something that would be even worse. If you don't want to spend the rest of your life being a test subject then you'll listen to us."

I listened to them. It was miserable, but I listened. I still ran, but only for my own pleasure. No one could figure out why the newly discovered track prodigy had quite. I talked very little. I spent my time running and killing any Apotamkin that wandered closely to the reserve. My two best friends, Hylla and Jason, begged me to tell them what was wrong. I wouldn't. Then Bradley changed. I was there to help him and tell him it would be alright. We began to spend more time together. Hylla and Jason were angry. Until Jason changed too. The three of us spent more time together than most people. I suppose to an outsider we would have looked inseparable. That was not the case. It was just that we were the only ones who knew. Hylla was furious. And then she joined us too. A month or so later, Peter. We didn't hunt together, but we spent most of our down time together. It was easier that way. We didn't have to explain why we would suddenly run away or why we wore shorts and tank tops in the fall. We understood. It was hardest for Bradley and Peter. They had other friends, friends they had to leave behind. They saw them occasionally, but not like before.

This was what went through my mind that night I went running. What always went through my mind. Every time I went through this in my mind, I was struck by the injustice of it all. And then I was struck by the realization that it didn't really matter. Every time that came to me, I stopped. Somehow I just lost the motivation to go forward. But not this time. This time something else made me stop.

"Jacey!" I swear, if it had been a cartoon I would have skidded in to a tree. But I didn't. Instead, I stopped on a dime, and looked around. Who had called my name? It sounded almost like Bradley, but I doubt he would have stayed in the shadows.

"Bradley? Brad, is that you?" I looked around. Damn, I wished I was a cat right now. The sun was setting and it was getting difficult to see.

"Jacey?" There it was again. I heard leaves rustling to my left. "That's what you said your name was, right?" A boy stepped out of the forest. He looked my age, but I doubted that anyone else would think that. My perception of age had been warped since Hylla, Brad, Jason, Peter and I looked so old. Maybe I had met him at school. I didn't remember. But one thing was abundantly clear. This boy was not wearing a shirt. I realized that could be a part of the problem, given that when you meet people you look at their face and not their body (well, girls do). I closed my eyes for a second, then reopened them.

"Think about Peter," I thought to myself. "Remember, you have a boyfriend." But hey, I mean, I'm teenage girl and guys with nice bodies are _very_ attractive. "Peter." I reminded myself. But Peter didn't look like this guy. Most of the girls at my school, including Hylla, would be drooling right now. I, on the other hand, had a little more dignity than that. Sure, I was distracted (I said a little, not a lot) but I could focus fi I wanted to. I just had to want to. I looked up at his face.

"How do you know who I am?" His face was not friendly, nor welcoming. But he didn't look like he was dead set against me or like he was going to rape and/or kill me. If he did, well… sucks for him. He looked as if he almost wanted to laugh.

"We, uh," He chuckled a little. "We sort of _met_ last night, I guess you could say." Somehow, to him, this was funny. I did not find it so amusing. I was certain that he wasn't the sandy wolf, and doubly certain he wasn't one of the Apotamkin. "Figured it out?" Then it hit me. His voice.

"You!" I advanced on him probably faster than he thought I would have. "You little traitor! How dare you—" I pointed my finger accusingly at him and he grabbed my wrist.

"You're calling me little? Yeah, that makes sense." I tried to hit him, but he grabbed my wrist. I didn't expect him to be as fast as me. "I gotta say, I didn't recognize you at first either, now that you're actually dressed." I blushed and prayed it was too dark for him to see.

"Let go of me or I swear—" He let go and backed away a little, holding his hands up in mock surrender. I was not feeling the "mocking" part.

"Hey, you're the one who attacked _me_, remember?"

"Well _you're_ the one who is siding with the enemy!" I growled, once again advancing on him aggressively. He gave me a "you really wanna do that?" kind of look and I stopped about four inches away. "You're the man from the North! You taught us how to protect ourselves and now you're stabbing us in the back!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about? And the Cullens aren't the enemy! I used to think they were, but they're not!"

"Liar." I hissed. "This is why dogs and cats have always been enemies. Dogs will always bow to a master." I turned and tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"What did you say?" He looked genuinely angry now and I recalled a fact about the man from the north being easily angered and dangerous. Oops.

"You surrender yourselves and you serve what you accept as a higher power. You could kill them, but you don't. You know why? Because you're a weak, pitiful…" He let go of me and his body started to shake violently. Oh God. Bad decision, Jacey, baaad decision. I didn't want to phase. I was pretty sure that wouldn't help and I wasn't totally confident in my ability to beat him. I mean, I was good, but a small part of me said he was better and I wasn't exactly interested in testing that theory.

"It's okay…" Damn, what was his name? "It's okay, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it." He hadn't phased yet, so I assumed he was pretty good at controlling his temper. The Elders said anger was a problem in the Northern men. That it caused them to phase. That wasn't our problem; we assumed it was because we chose a different species to bond our souls with. "Please, just, just calm down okay?" I slowly approached him.

"God, think Jacey, think" I said to myself. "What do you do to calm Bradley down?" He was the most aggressive and the one with the worst temper. He had changed out of anger before. To calm him down, I usually hugged him and sang whatever song came to mind. Bradley confessed it reminded him of his mom, who had passed when he was young. I didn't really want to try that with him, though. "But what are my options?" Hesitantly, I began to wrap my arms around him. I tried to make sure he knew I wasn't restraining him, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and started to sing. God, this made me feel ridiculous.

"Hold on, to me as we go. As we roll down this unfamiliar road. And although this wave is stringing us along, just know you're not alone. Cause I'm going to make this place your home" Slowly, he stopped shaking and he seemed to be calming down. "Settle down, it'll all be clear." I continued. "Don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost, you can always be found…"

"Umm…" He wiggled uncomfortably in my arms. "What are you doing?" I suddenly become aware that I am furiously hugging and serenading a complete stranger whom I had been arguing with moments before. I release him and back away awkwardly. I look away to avoid any eye contact.

"My friend Bradley, whenever he's super angry I hug him and sing and he calms down," I admitted, embarrassed. "I figured it was better to hug a stranger than to fight one who was a lot bigger than me and also had a pack on his side."

"Yeah, okay…" He looked at me strangely. "Before, when you said 'you taught us how to protect ourselves'… Who was the 'us'?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my ponytail.

"Oh God… Okay. So according to the legends of my tribe, the Shasta, a man from the north came down one day. He warned us of the cold ones and their dangers. Then he taught us how to bind our souls to those of animals. He was a wolf and recommended that we choose the wolf as well, but we chose the cougar. He ended up leaving in disgust. He thought there was less honor in the panther. We disagreed. In the end, he left us and we shunned him, but he taught us everything we knew about the Apotamkin. Even our word for it comes from him. In times of need, one child from each family bears the curse. I was the child from my family that was chosen. And the first child to be chosen in two generations. Four others were chosen. _That's_ the us I was talking about."

"Then you should trust us on this. We know what we're talking about. We taught _you_ what _you're_ talking about."

"But you're not the man from the north. Just a man. And when I see my cousins cavorting with them…" I laughed bitterly. "Well forgive me if it doesn't bring joy to my heart."

"The Cullens aren't our enemies. They swore a treaty not to harm us and the hunt only animals. That's why they're eyes aren't red. I used to think they were the enemy too. I still don't like them, not even close. One of them, he…" the boy shook his head. I looked around me at the forest. You could hardly make out the individual trees in the darkness. Wait. Oh no.

"Shit!" I swore.

"What? I'm supposed to be home RIGHT NOW. Oh shit, my mom's gonna kill me." A smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I know how that is. Listen, you want a ride home? My house is right here and I have a motorcycle. It's as faster than running and defiantly less suspicious." I thought about it for a moment.

"Umm… okay." We ran back to his house and I told him where I lived. As we pulled up to my house, I prayed to any merciful god or being that I was not late. Apparently, I should have prayed to a specific deity. Because just as I was getting off the motorcycle…

"JACEY AMANDA ANDREWS!" My mother can out of the house, angrily baring her wooden spoon. "YOU GET IN THE HOUSE THIS _INSTANT_!" And that was before she saw the motorcycle and shirtless guy. Yeah. It got worse. "A MOTORCYCLE, JACEY! WHO IS THAT MAN?!"

"This is umm… uh…" I looked to him for help.

"Jacob Black." He said helpfully. Unfortunately, it didn't actually help.

"JACEY YOU GET IN THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU EVER SEE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" She dragged me towards the house then turned on Jacob once I was safetly behind her. "And YOU, young man. Stay AWAY from my daughter." She waved her wooden spoon, menecingly and Jacob backed away.

"Yes ma'am." She forced me in the house before I could say good bye and I could hear the roaring of his motorcycle as he left.

"Jacey." I gulp as she turns to face me. "Go to your room. I'll deal with you later." I retreat my room, fearing what is to come.

_**Definitely**_** not my best, if I do say so myself. But I'm sick, so things haven't been the best. But anyway, thanks for reading and I would appreciate if you suggested ways I could improve or told me what you thought. Thanks bunches!**

**Andi**

**For anyone who thinks pictures are worth a thousand words: oregon/set?id=63653460**

**Also, idk why, but for some reason I always picture my characters as different actresses. Incase you were interested, I pictured Jacey as that girl from Slumdog Millionare. My life makes no sense.**


End file.
